Tipping Point
by HoshiHikari
Summary: Stella's been distracted recently. Mac confronts her only to discover the shock of his life. Can he recover quickly enough to set things right or will he be forced to take drastic action to ensure that his best friend doesn't disappear from his life fore


**Tipping Point **

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI NY

**Summary: **Stella's been distracted recently. Mac confronts her only to discover the shock of his life. Can he recover quickly enough to set things right or will he be forced to take drastic action to ensure that his best friend doesn't disappear from his life forever?

**Parings: **Mac/Stella

"What were you thinking!" He screams at me. The veins in his neck is vibrating so hard that I'm afraid it'll suddenly burst open. "Were you even thinking? First Bryant and then Cooper and now Robinson, that's 3 criminals in 3 weeks who has received a get out of jail free card because you... "

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Bryant, Cooper, Robinson, the names sounded familiar though I couldn't quite place it.

"A serial killer, a rapist and a man who shot and killed six children at the local preschool gets to walk because you jumped the gun, you made a rookie mistake by..."

Ah yes, I remember them now, but only vaguely so.

"Bonasera are you even listening to me?"

Slowly I opened my eyes to show that I was listening.

"God damn it Stella! You're my partner. You're not suppose to..."

Again I tuned him out. He had no right to call me his partner. He had no right to tell me what I was suppose to or not suppose to do. He had no right to turn my world upside down, pretend it never happened and then expect me to continue to do my job without a hitch. He had no right, absolutely no right to...

"What the hell is going on Stella!" He continues to scream at me. "What has you so preoccupied that it's interfering with your work performance. What has you so preoccupied that you're not even defending yourself like your usual self. You never take any argument lying down. You..."

"You know exactly what's preoccupying my mind Taylor!" I finally lash out. He jumps back surprised at my sudden response. "So don't you dare take this out on me. This is your fault..."

"My fault? I wasn't the one who broke protocol..."

"Well you should have. That would have been the humane thing to do. How do you expect me to go to work everyday after _that_ and expect me to do a fine job and..."

"What in the world are you talking about Stella?" He looked genuinely confused, but I ignored him completely.

"Just because you don't want to acknowledge it doesn't mean it's not happening." I grind out through clenched teeth. "Just because you can toss your best friend of over a decade out the window doesn't mean I can."

"What are you..."

"Heck why are we even having this argument? I don't want my last memory of us to be of us fighting." I took in a deep breath and tried to push past him but he reaches out and grabs my wrist firmly.

"Let go Taylor." I tried to pull away but he didn't budge. "Damn it Taylor, you've already stripped me of everything. Is it too much to at least keep my memories of us intact?"

"Stella," he speaks quietly. The anger in his voice had completely disappeared. "What's wrong?"

"You know exactly..."

"I don't Stel. Talk to me Stel. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"Help me?" I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "You would have helped me already if you really wanted to. Forget it you cold hearted bastard. I don't need last minute charity, especially from you."

He froze at my choice of words. Never had I sworn at him before but I didn't care. He deserved it.

"Stella, talk to me. I'm your partner and your best friend."

"No you're not!" My voice had risen again. "If you really were then I wouldn't be in this predicament. You would have defended me with your last breath! After all we've been through, after all the sweat and blood that I've put into keeping this team together, after piecing you together time after time, none of it matters. In the end nothing matters to you but freaking protocols and freaking budget cuts."

"You know my stance on protocol and you know budget cuts are unavoidable." He frowns. "But what does this.."

"Why _me_?" My voice breaks as I ask the question very softly. "Why me Mac? You defended Adam. Why can't you defend me? Do being best friends count for nothing? Do I really mean nothing to you?"

His grip tightens as though he suddenly realizes what I'm talking about.

"What are you talking about Stella?" he asks, stressing each word.

"You really have no idea do you Mac?" I hold his gaze for a few seconds before turning away. "I'm being transferred to New Orleans Mac."

"You're what!" he shouts, surprise clearly laced in his voice.

"My last day as a NYPD officer is this Friday. Next Monday I'll be in New Orleans heading the crime lab over there."

"What? That's only three days away! Why are you leaving? You can't just abandon me here. After everything that we've been through Stella, how can you just uproot yourself and leave." Mac's voice was filled with hurt and accusation.

"Wait, aren't you behind this Mac?" I paused. "I'm not leaving because I want to. I'm leaving because I have to."

"Wait, back up Stella."

I take in a deep breath and then begin my tale.

"You know the NYPD is in the red again right? That means another round of budget cuts and another group being fired to accommodate..."

"but why you? Sinclair should know better then..."

"Despite being partners, you're the one running the lab, you're the one in charge here. I'll always be second best."

"That's not true Stella. You're..."

"a nobody in the chief's eyes. You do a wonderful job Mac, in fact you do your job so well that I'm not needed. Originally he wanted to flat out fire me but then a position in New Orleans came up and it was either transfer there or be out of a job entirely." I paused again. "Since you never mentioned anything and you never defended me these last three weeks, I figured you were okay with this and that's why I'm so angry with you."

"I'm not okay with this. Not one bit." Mac let out a growl.

He pulls me into a tight embrace and I just bury my head in his chest.

"I'll talk to Sinclair, Stel. I'll make him retract his words." He tightens his hold on me as though afraid that I'll disappear at any moment. "I'm so sorry Stella. I'm sorry you had to suffer through this alone. If I had known I would have made my objections quite loudly."

"I don't want to leave Mac. New York's my home. The team's like family."

"You don't have to go anywhere Stella. I won't let that happen. No one's going to make you do anything that you don't want to."

"What if Sinclair refuses?"

"Then I'll provide for the both of us." Mac murmurs in my hair. "I've got an extra bedroom. You can sell your apartment and move in. I make a decent amount running NYPD's crime lab. I figure we can live decently together."

I look up at Mac, startled by his words.

"Of course it'll be temporary until you can find another job." he added quickly. "or maybe you can have my job and I'll look for a new job. Or maybe we can move to New Orleans and we can start a new life there. Or..." His words trailed off when it appeared that words were simply not enough to express his point.

He let out a frustrated growl, ran one hand through his hair and then suddenly his lips were on mine. The kiss started off tentatively but soon ignited into flames. Years and years of unspoken emotions suddenly broke through and surfaced all at once. As the kiss deepened, the surroundings swirled and faded and then suddenly reality came crashing back.

The roar of noise that came from outside of Mac's office was unmistakable. Clings, clangs, and bangs followed by an uproar of excited chatter.

"Guess who just hit the million dollar jackpot?" I ask breathlessly as I took a step back from Mac.

"What jackpot?" Mac asks with narrowed eyes.

"Oh come on, Mac. For a man who is known for being the most observant person around, you can't really not know about the betting pool that's been going on for years."

"I've heard rumors yes but..."

"you never expected me to win that betting pool."

"How much money did you place in that?"

"Put in my entire life's savings ever since I got that one month notice. Figured I'll at least get a goodbye's kiss from my best friend."

"Nope, sorry no can do. You're not getting one of those because you're not leaving, not if I can help it. If you have to leave, then I'm coming with you."

"Mac..."

"I'm not letting you go. If you leave it'll be on your terms and not someone else."

"Thank you Mac. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just know that I'll fight Sinclair tooth and nail..."

"Fight me tooth and nail for what?" Sinclair's voice caused both of them to spin around quickly. The chief was now standing in Mac's doorway as he studied the two of them. The door was open and though the people in the lab had gone back to doing their work, it was clear that there were all trying to listen in onto the conversation.

"I was just down the hall when the commotion broke out." The chief explained. "Sounded like a bomb went off. Naturally I came to investigate and what an intriguing discovery did I make. One of the interns has kindly informed me of the cause of the commotion. Care to explain?"

I was going to speak when Mac beat me to it.

"Stella and my business is none of your business, chief."

"It is when it breaks protocol."

"To hell with protocol! Don't lecture me about protocol when you've broken it by not informing me of your decision to send Stella to New Orleans! You knew I would fight you tooth and nail for her to stay so you deliberately did not inform me!"

A collective gasps was heard coming from being Sinclair as Mac broke the news to what seem like the entire lab.

"You and Bonasera are close. I figured she'd let you know. I'd been expecting you to storm my office but you never came. Just figured you saw through your emotional attachments and let her leave knowing that this was the right thing to do. Face it Taylor, with you unwilling to move up in the chain, Bonasera's stuck in her position forever. This is a prime opportunity for her to expand in her career. Besides, her departure also frees up some needed revenue that you've always wanted for your lab Taylor."

"Our lab." Mac corrected. "Stella and I are partners. This is our lab. Yes its just my name on the paper under NYPD's head of crime lab but you know very well that we share the duties. You gave Stella an ultimatum, well here's my response to that. Here is my ultimatum to you chief. You either keep Stella or you fire both of us."

Another collective gasps of surprise came from behind Sinclair.

"We both know that I'm a very popular man chief. Every year I get propositions for bigger and better positions across the nation. Every year I turn those down. I can build another team elsewhere but I cannot find another Stella. If Stella goes, I go. Without Stella, New York's nothing more to me then a cruel reminder of Claire."

Mac heaved in a deep breath. He reached out and I was quick to grab his hand. Without saying another word, we pushed our way passed the chief and then made a quick exit out of the stunned lab.

* * *

"And you lecture me about jumping the gun, Mac. Seems like I learned from the best." Stella says wistful from beside me.

The two of us were standing inside Stella's apartment, surrounded by boxes and boxes of stuff that had already been marked with her new address in New Orleans. The cab ride had been one of silence but now that we were alone again, it seemed that she wanted to continue where we left off.

"I meant what I said Stel. Every last part of it." I said, my eyes shifting from one box to the next. Despite the numerous times that I've been to her place, the apartment seemed strange now that almost all of her personal items were tucked away.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, that ultimatum was rash and unnecessary. Everyone knows just how much you've sacrifice for the team. Strictly speaking you've invested yourself more into the force then the rest of us has combined. We both know that Sinclair knows that you won't just walk away so easily."

"I will walk away if that's what it takes to keep you by my side." I turned to face her, holding her gaze. "I know it's bad timing and everything, but you do know that I...that I...love you right?"

I watched as her gaze widens in surprise at my confession.

"And that's why it hurt so much." she says at last. "I knew but then I wasn't so sure when I got the notice."

It breaks my heart to see her so vulnerable, so unsure of herself. Once again I close the distance between us and offer her another kiss. Unlike the last one that was full of want and desire, this one was slow and full of reassurance. Through the kiss I tried to convey everything that I had dared not speak out loud.

"Hold me Mac." She says as the kiss finally comes to an end. "Oh gods Mac, just hold me and don't let go."

* * *

I don't know how long we embraced. All I know was his grip had tightened and I had clung on to him like my life depended on it. I think he knew because he held me closer then ever. All the stress, tension and misery that I had been overwhelmed with vaporized. Though my future seemed uncertain at least right now being in his arms, I knew one thing was certain. Mac was right about one thing. I wasn't going to let him disappear from my life so easily.

The rest of that day passed in a blur. The following day Mac refused to go to work. He didn't even let me go to work. He didn't give a reason but I knew it had to do with his defiance with Sinclair's decision about my departure. We spent the day at Mac's apartment, packing his entire life into cardboard boxes. We didn't say anything as we packed. I didn't bring up the craziness about Mac's plan to depart from the team on my behalf. I couldn't because deep down I was selfish and wanted Mac to come with me.

"What are you doing?" Mac ask as he comes up from behind me, his voice effectively breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Writing letters."

"Huh?" He asks, taking a seat beside me.

"For the team. I don't think I can face them and not break down. I also don't think I can leave without saying goodbye. They're like family and its just rude to depart without offering some sense of closure."

"Do I have to do that too?"

"Hmm?"

"Write letters for them. Letter's aren't really my thing. They are too impersonal. But you're right, we can't just leave abruptly."

"I'm the one who is leaving Mac." I say softly.

"I've already packed. I'm coming with you. Nothing is going to change that."

"Sinclair might be unwilling to let you go."

"Then you won't be leaving either and these letters would be unnecessary. Remember he gets both of us or neither of us. I'll hand in a resignation letter tomorrow if it comes to that."

"Speaking of tomorrow, Lindsay gave a call while you were taking your morning shower. She wanted to know if we are available Thursday or Friday night. The team wants to give me a goodbye party."

"How about tomorrow night instead of Friday. I was thinking we could fly to New Orleans on Friday and then drop by the lab there. That will give us Saturday and Sunday to settle in before you start work on Monday."

"You're really coming with me."

"Yes and that's final. If the Marine's taught me anything, it was to be resourceful. I'll secure another job in no time."

"But are you sure about this? As much as I want you to come, you're making an unnecessary sacrifice."

"We've been through this already. I'm sure about this Stel, more sure then anything else that has happened in my life. I know that if I let you walk our of my life, I'll regret it for all of eternity. Everything is replaceable, everything but you."

"Mac..."

"Call Lindsay and let her know we're available tomorrow night."

"Right of course."

"Now is there anything you'll like to do tomorrow before we leave New York City for who knows how long?"

"Not going to work?"

"And neither are you."

"Can't convince you otherwise."

"Nope."

"Well then, I think I can think of a few things."

* * *

At 7 PM sharp the following day, Stella and I found ourselves standing outside of the friendly family restaurant. The day had passed by quickly. We had said goodbye to Claire with a promise to visit every so often and then we had hit the hot spots of New York City like a tourist couple. After living here all these years, I was still surprised about what the city had to offer.

A hand snaking into my own brought me back to the present.

"Are you okay Stel? You sure about this? We can always forgo this if its too overwhelming."

"How do you do it Mac? How can you not be overwhelmed?"

One of us has to be strong, I think to myself.

Instead of responding out loud, I merely squeeze her hand, hoping that it'll give her the strength that she needs to survive the night.

"Come on Stel. We can always retire early if its too much."

"I just can't believe its happening Mac. Everything seemed surreal until now when we have to face our friends and say goodbye."

"I can always go in there and politely dismiss ourselves."

"No, Mac. I'm fine. I need to do this."

"Very well." I pull open the door and gesture her inside. Just as I was about to step in after her, I hear someone call my name. I turn back and found the chief leaning on his car that was parked a few cars down.

I inwardly cursed at that.

"Taylor, a word." Sinclair repeated. "Please Mac."

Knowing I couldn't possibly deny his request when he had requested it in such a fashion, I turn back to Stella and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Why don't you go in first. I better go find out what he wants. I won't be long, I promise."

"I can come with you." Stella mentions with a hint of uncertainty.

"He asks for me, not yet. He probably just wants to finalize things before I leave for good."

Before she could offer another response, I push her inside and close the door behind her. Letting out a sigh, I turned and casually walked up to where the chief was waiting.

"Why are you here, chief?" I say as I stand a few feet away from my boss of many, many years. "Make this quick, I've got somewhere to be."

"I know. This won't take long." Sinclair says.

He turns around, opens the car door and takes out a manila envelop. Then he turns around and faces me. I notice the envelop shift from one hand to the next and then back again and for the first time I realize that the chief was nervous.

"I hear that you and Stella are flying to New Orleans tomorrow." Sinclair says softly.

"Yes, that's true."

"Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"My ultimatum to you still stands Sir."

Sinclair let out a growl of frustration.

"If I could have it my way, Bonasera would not be leaving."

"What?"

"I know she's a vital part of the team and I know that her departure will be a great loss to everyone, but you have to understand that my hands are tied. The Mayor gives me a budget, one that shrinks every year and with this budget I have to make tough decisions. It was either to let her go or let two members of your team go. You're already short staffed and I can't afford the loss of two more employees. I had hoped that by securing her a job somewhere else, it'll at least make up for what I cannot do for her here."

I remained silent, hearing the truth in his words.

"So I'm here to plead to you not to make this personal Mac. The team's already losing Bonasera, they can't lose you too."

"I have already made up my mind chief."

"Damn it Mac!"

"Unless you tell me here and now that Stella stays, then nothing is going to change my mind."

"I'll have you know that I tried every possibility out there to avoid this outcome Taylor. There simply isn't another alternative that would hurt the lab less. I've tried to get private funds but the city simply has no money." He pauses. "I even pleaded with the Mayor. I'd even told him your ultimatum yet there is nothing either of us can do. Money simply doesn't grow off of trees."

"Funny, I don't seem to have a problem with the loss of income."

"That's because you wouldn't be entirely out of income if you do decide to leave. Stella would providing for the both of you and you have this."

"Huh?"

The chief hesitated and then handed me the manila envelop.

"A little something for you. I reckon the hefty sum will be enough to allow you and Bonasera to live comfortably for a year even if both of you are unemployed."

"Wait, what?"

"All your sick days and vacation times cashed in full. All 15, 17 or however many years you've been on the force."

"But I thought those expire."

"You're the best of the best Mac. For your service all these years in the department, the Mayor and I agreed that it's the least we can do, even if it means putting the city in further debt."

"Are you telling me that the city can afford to go into debt to pay an individual civilian, but it can't go into debt to pay for Stella?"

"It's politics and bureaucracy Mac. Don't ask me how it works." Again Sinclair paused. "The money's yours. Do with it however you wish. Have a grand wedding or a lavish honeymoon."

I couldn't help but blush at his comments.

"So no more pleading for me to stay?"

"Already tried. Besides I don't have the heart to. I'm not blind Mac. She's the one. If I were you, I too wouldn't let her go for anything."

"Thank you for understanding."

A moment of silence fell between us.

"I suppose I should get back."

"I suppose so too."

Another moment of silence settled in.

"No hard feelings Mac?" Sinclair asked. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but..."

"You're just doing your job Sir. So yes, no hard feelings." I confirmed. "You know, you can join us inside."

"Thanks but no thanks. Goodbyes aren't really my thing."

"Nor are they mine."

"Have a safe trip Mac. Come visit sometime. After all I'll need you and Bonasera to show these newbies how one of the top crime labs in America really runs."

* * *

The entire team was already there when I stepped inside. The entire Messer clan, Don, Hawkes, Adam and Sid were waving at me eagerly from the back of the room. When I finally made it to the table, they all stood, each give me a warm hug in greeting before settling down again.

"Where's Mac?" Don asks as I take a seat next to Lindsay, leaving the empty seat next to me for Mac so that he could sit next to his goddaughter.

"Got a bit detained by the chief while we were making our way in here."

"The chief eh? Wonder what that's about." Danny said. "Think he changed his mind about you know..."

I shrug showing that I'm not sure.

"So how's the lab been since Mac and I've been absent." I tried to change the subject.

"Been rough. I don't think anybody's got over the initial shock but everybody's just trying their best to pull together." Adam replied. "Some people still think that Mac might stay. However I believe that everyone at this table agrees that he's leaving with you."

"He is." I confirm quietly. "Couldn't bring myself to refuse his company."

An awkward silence falls upon us, one that seems weird considering that we were like family.

"Yesterday Miss. Webbs told me something interesting." Sid spoke up.

"As in that poor dead girl who is still lying on the table?" Hawkes asked.

"Yes her." Sid said distractedly. "She heard from Mr. Thomas who heard from Mrs. Nelson who heard from Mr. Presto that..."

"These are all dead people Sid." Lindsay commented.

"Yes, nevertheless my charges until they are released from my care."

The group eyed Sid strangely.

"Anyway, Mr. Presto heard from Miss. Singer, who may I add is my new intern, that Stella won the betting pool."

"Well of course she did, she get kissed didn't she?" Don exclaimed. "Which I'm disappointed to have missed since I was out on a case. Still fuming over that. Anyway, what was the kiss like? Is Mac any good? Well it must have been good. Heard it was intense, you know the kind where the dam finally breaks and then one thing leads to the next and..."

"Don!" Lindsay exclaimed horrified. She reached over Stella and clasp her hands over her daughter's ears "Not in front of Lucy!"

"You're not going anywhere near my goddaughter if you keep that up Flack." Mac says as he slips in beside me. "Besides, who kisses and tell?"

"You doing okay so far Stel?" Mac asks as he reaches for my hand and holds it under the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mac. That was fast. So what did Sinclair want?" I glance at the manila envelop that he placed on the table in between him and Lucy. "What's in there."

"Just wanted to send us off on a high note." He says. He monitions for the waiter and we each place our order. It was only after the waiter left that Mac spoke again.

"This here is the earnings from the betting pool. Apparently Mr. Presto misheard. Sinclair's the one who won that bet. "

"Impossible because I have that money in my bag." Hawkes gestured at his backpack. He bent down to check the contents in the bag. "Yup, still here. The money's yours Stella, you did win the pool."

"Then what's in the envelop?" I ask.

"Well let's find out." Danny said. Before Mac could react, Danny had leaned over Lucy and grabbed the manila envelop. The moment he took a glance into the envelop, he immediately dropped it onto the table, nearly spilling its contents.

"Holy crap Boss." Danny said. "That's a lot of dough. Something..."

"Danny Messer!" Lindsay cut off her husband. "One more swear word and you're not going to see Lucy ever again. One more and you'll go boom."

"Boom!" Lucy interrupts, her arms stretched out in a half circle as if trying to emphasize the word. "Boom, boom, boom."

Lindsay throws her hands up in the air as her daughter continues to say boom over and over again.

"Definitely daddy's little girl." Don laughs.

"Dada. Dada." Lucy repeats.

"Daddy." Danny tries to correct but all Lucy says is dada.

"Funny how she can say boom correctly and not daddy." Hawkes comments.

"Well boom is easier to say." Lindsay defended. "It's one syllable and daddy is two. Besides..."

I sit back and try to relax as the group continue to discuss words that Lucy can and can't say.

"You sure you're okay Stel?" Mac whispers to me, bringing my attention onto him.

"Yeah. Just going to miss this though." I whisper.

"Me too." He whispers back, giving my hand a squeeze.

"So what's the deal about that money?" I ask quietly.

"That Stella is all my sick and vacation time paid off in cash."

"But how? I thought..."

"Don't ask, don't tell. Don't worry it's not black money or anything. You know I don't accept bribes."

I was going to say more when our food finally arrived.

Dinner began and a light and easy conversation settled upon the table. The topics were so normal that it just felt like the team getting together to unwind after a long day. At last the end of the meal approached and slowly the conversation died off as everybody seemed to prepare themselves for what was to come. At last dessert arrived and it looked as though everyone was trying to eat as slow as possible.

"Hate to break the mood." Lindsay finally said. "But it is getting late and Lucy's up way past her bedtime."

"Right." Mac nodded in agreement. "Well I suppose we better wrap up. Stel and I do have an early flight tomorrow."

"But before we leave, Mac and I do want to say a few words." I added. I took out a piece of paper and unfolded it. "Sorry about the cheat sheet, but I didn't know if I would be able to do this."

I felt Mac's hand give me another squeeze of reassurance. Taking a deep breath, I began to read off the paper.

"I'm thankful for my years that I've spent with this family. For everything we shared, every chance we had to grow. I'll take the best of them with me and lead by their example wherever I go. A friend told me to be honest with you so here it goes. This isn't what I want but I'll take the high road. Maybe it's because I look at everything as a lesson or because I don't want to walk around angry or maybe its because I finally understand. There are things we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn. And people we can't live without but have to let go."

I look at each and everyone of my team members, my eyes traveling from Danny to Don to Adam to Hawkes to Sid to Lindsay and then to Lucy.

"You're the family that I never had, the family that I've always longed for. I really don't want to leave but I have to. All these years we've been together has meant so much to me and I'll never forget all that we've been through. I'm so happy that I got a chance to know you all, so grateful that..."

"Gods, Stella, you make it seem like this goodbye is forever." Don complained lightly. "We'll visit, you'll visit. This isn't the end of the world."

"That's right. You're both Lucy's godparents." Lindsay said. "We're not..."

"going to let either of you walk out of her life so easily." Danny finished.

"Danny!" Lindsay suddenly exclaimed with excitement. "It's the first time that.."

"we've finished off each others sentences." Danny nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful Messers." Sid comments. "Now the two of you are one step closer to doing what the Taylors can do blindfolded."

My heart skips a beat when Sid bunched Mac and I together. The Taylors. Somehow I didn't seem to mind being refereed like that at all.

"And what might that be?" Mac asks, his voice so even that it didn't seem that he was affected by what Sid had casually stated.

"Carry on conversations without words. It's all in the eyes you know, the ability to speak without saying a single thing."

"And how are they suppose to do that blindfolded Sid?" Adam asks curiously.

"Maybe by touch and feel?" Don suggested. "The blind rely heavily on that."

"Perhaps." Hawkes added. "But Mac doesn't seem to be the type who would be into that. He's too serious and controlled but then maybe he's different when he's alone with Stella."

And then as though wanting a confirmation or denial, the group turned to look at me as one.

"Not to worry Danny, Lindsay." Mac interrupts loudly, effectively drawing everyone's attention onto him. "Lucy's going get plenty of visits from us. Just don't murder Stella and I when she becomes a spoiled teenager."

"She better be spoiled otherwise we'll charge the two of you with neglect." Danny joked.

"Yeah, we'll hold you to that otherwise we'll come after the two of you with the big boys."

"Mac, I think we better ditched them now when we still have the chance." I pipe in with a chuckle.

"I don't know Stella. I'm terrible at playing hide and seek. I always lose. Lucy's way too good of a seeker."

"Well you won't have to play if Lucy has a friend her age."Adam says. "I'm sure she'll be having one of those soon. Everything's progressing nicely, just like that children rhyme says it will."

"What rhyme?" Mac asked. "What everything?"

"Oh you know, the rhyme. The one that every little boy and girl has been teased with at least once." Danny piped in.

"and what would that be?" I ask.

"You really want us to recite it?" Sid ask. He too seemed to know exactly what song Adam was talking about.

"Yeah sure why not." I gave a shrug.

"Right then boys and girls, on the count of three." Don said. "One, two, three..."

"Mac and Stella sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

Oh, that rhyme. By the time they had finished, other people in the restaurant were looking at us and even without looking at Mac, I knew that both our faces are red.

"So logically speaking, marriage would be soon." Hawkes said with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. "Followed by children and children means Lucy will soon have a friend around her age."

Thankfully it was still tradition that men proposed to women so everybody was focused on Mac which meant that I could blend into the background for the time being.

"Remind me again why I'll be missing being around any of you."

"You know you love us boss." Adam said.

"That I do." Mac replied. "You're the best team that I know. Whoever is going to be taking charge is going to be one lucky person." He paused. "I'm not a man of many words and Stel's pretty much stole the words from my mouth. I just wanted to add that as your boss I'm very proud of each and everyone of your accomplishments. We've been through a lot and so I am confident that you'll all pull through nicely even with Stella and I gone. As your friend I wanted to add that distance doesn't lessen the bonds of a true friendship, it merely strengthens the binds."

* * *

"Still can't believe this is happening." Stella remarks as I buckle myself into the airplane seat next to her.

"I know."

"Still wish it didn't have to come to this. New York is my home."

I take her hand in mine as I turn to face her.

"Home is where the heart is Stel."

"I know, but it's still hard to leave."

"We'll visit often. I promise. We've got to visit Lucy once a month at the very least."

A smile forms on her lips.

"and if we can't make it, then Lucy can come visit us. We can take her to Disney World."

"Yes, Disney World. I almost forgot that it's in Florida. We'll be sharing a state known for where dreams come true."

"My dream already came true." I murmur softly. "My happily every after is sitting right beside me."

* * *

Mac never fails to amaze me. Maybe it was the whole magical feel about Disney, but his latest confession seemed to affect me more then when he had proclaimed his I love you.

"Oh Mac." I say, feeling tears in my eyes.

"I'm serious Stella. My only regret is that it took me over ten years to realize that what I always wanted had always been right beside me."

"Mac..."

"Somehow, someway everything will work out for the best Stella. I can promise you that."

As the plane finally pulls out of the airport, Mac continues to talk but I'm still distracted by his last sentence.

Everything will work out. Everything has worked out so far. I know that starting a new in a new place wouldn't be easy, but Mac is here with me. He gave everything up so that we could build our new lives together. Someday we'll have what we left behind. Someday we'll have our fairy tale ending.

* * *

I know this is a little late but this is my attempt at forming some closure to Stella's departure, mainly for myself. There is one quote in here that came directly (or as close as directly as possible) from Criminal Minds season 6 episode 2. I'm not happy with JJ's departure but at least I felt she had a better closure then Stella. So yes, that episode gave me some ideas. I know I mentioned this before in Broken Promise, but I'll say it again. I have not abandoned my 2 ongoing Smacked fics. It's taking longer then I had intended to get back on track but I'm hoping, really hoping that now that I actually feel like I have some closure with this that I'll be able to write again.


End file.
